1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device, more particularly to a plug with connecting device, one end thereof is connected to an AC power source through electrode sheets and the other end thereof is coupled with a power adapter through the connecting device so as to supply converted DC power to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional plug often only has two electrode sheets for being connected to a socket so AC power is gained through the socket. There is also a kind of plug whose electrode sheets are foldable, the electrode sheets are folded into the plug main body when not in use to prevent oxidation and danger caused by users' misuse, such as children.
As for the above mentioned plugs, before shipped out of factory, the plug has often been connected with a cable. And another end of the cable has a matching socket relative to the plug, for being connected to an electronic device, e.g. a computer, so AC power is able to be converted into DC power through a power supply device installed in the electronic device.
For a portable electronic device, e.g. a notebook computer or a digital camera, because of space limitation, a power adapter is often used to convert AC power to DC power for supplying to the portable electronic device. Thus the described combination of plug and socket is not able to be connected to the power adapter and additional cost is occurred due to purchase the power adapter.